mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bibleboyd316
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pacific Chaos: Red Tide (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 21:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World (Map Game) Your Praia de Luz pact consist of mostly NPC (non-player controlled) nations, so our mod acts for them. So you should probably ask them to help you in the main game play. Regards, Laptop Zombie 00:23, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Coffee trade deal I'm Venezuela, not Italy. Italy is played by.Laptop Zombie. Christina Pill (talk) 01:40, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Fancy a cut price oil deal? 50% cut price oil for 50 years in a trade for some of your coffee and cereals for that time?Christina Pill (talk) 01:40, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Algo As an algo mod, the only thing I can do is follow the War Algorithm devised by our creator, Christina Pill. If you use language like that once again I will take this matter to the wiki admins. Regards, Laptop Zombie 01:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Bias I'll have to repeat to you that I cannot create bias, because the algorithm rules have already been written down. I'm on mobile and I can't link you, but you can search for WAR ALGORITHUM (RAVAGED WORLD- THE HITLERIAN HELL MAP GAME). After reading that, you can review the results at the page linked at the bottom of that page. Regards, Laptop Zombie 01:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) War Algorithum (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Map Game) War Algorithm result page (Ravaged world-the Hitlerian hell) Regards, Laptop Zombie 02:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) It was just a game that went to ASB over time. Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, February 14, 2016 (UTC) SSS #You didn't sign up correctly #You don't have enough experience for Bold Nations. Please pick an unbold nation. Regards, #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL Annnnnnnndddd your banned for a week. #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL 01:26, September 20, 2016 (UTC) It is one battleship and you can only get some Ottoman land if you join the Great War-Orwell Re: 1913 Greece I know I'm not a mod, if I was I'd retcon the involvement of half the nations (most of whom only got involved in in a defensive manner Belgium or because of German offensives britain, of which none has happened, and don't get me started of americas ASB involvement). I am that guy (talk) 21:25, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I could same about you, yet as this is a map game, so it's our job. I am that guy (talk) 17:16, October 14, 2016 (UTC) making a factory there would be impractical but if you ask me and the other powers can send you some weapons, for the war with the Ottomans not entirely sure how to divy the place up. I want to really thump them and drive them more or less out of Europe and as much as Arabia as possible. we will see how it goes I guess Person67 (talk) 20:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) If you want me to feel threatened, please at least include proper spelling and grammar, and a working link. I am that guy (talk) 22:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Chile Enough telegraph equipment to unite Valparaiso with Temuco. You can not use make medical tools from copper.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:09, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!, 50 tonnes of free copper arives.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:19, October 18, 2016 (UTC) 200,000 medical tooles arive.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:35, October 18, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:15, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Peace Terms *Bulgaria annexes Macedonia, *Greco-Bulgarian border demilitarized, *financial compensation to Germany for cancelling the RHN Salamis contract, *Greek navy prohibited from owning warships heavier than 15,000 tons, i.e. dreadnought battleships and fleet carriers (pre-dreadnoughts like Kilkis and Limnos, and escort carriers would be allowed due to their weight) Those are the terms that directly affect you, Greece. I am that guy (talk) 19:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm aware of that, but due to its proximity I included as it would pertain to your geopolitical situation. I am that guy (talk) 00:03, October 22, 2016 (UTC) One and three are acceptable. On two, areas in Greece where chemical weapons were used, will be cleaned up by Greece, areas in Bulgaria will be cleaned by Bulgaria. On four, that point is unnegotiable. Due to the size of the Greek economy at this time that'd be a blessing in disguise for you, especially considering you don't have any overseas territories to worry about (but if you really want to push the limits of that term, you can look at the USS Wasp CV-7 and try something similar). I am that guy (talk) 00:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) So you'll commit a war crime? I am that guy (talk) 00:38, October 22, 2016 (UTC) What're you taking about? Every country in Europe signed it. I am that guy (talk) 00:45, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you trying to emulate Hitler? I am that guy (talk) 00:48, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Just know that any mass murder of POWs will be considered Greek nullification of the peace, and hostilities will resume. And I doubt people will be rushing to defend you for your actions. I am that guy (talk) 00:54, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Seeds of Revolution Map Game Hello. I am sending this message to inform you that seeds of revolution map game has begun. Thanks, Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 The game Modern World has started! Please wait and you wait for the next player once your turn is done. Link to map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) Mli048 The UN is requesting that India and Pakistan do not fight with each other for the next 5 years. This in order to prevent war, and, in a rarer case, nuclear war, as both countries now have nuclear missiles. The treaty or the India/Pakistan UN Non-Agression Agremeent, will be done in Sydney, Australia on Janurury 8th, 2016. Simply type Yes if you agreed to the treaty or No if you reject the agremeent or Change if you would like to add something to the treaty. The United Nations It's your world! Mli048 You can sign this agreement until everbody is done with their first turn. The new game I'm Kenya.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:55, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Modern World Do I hate Pakistan? Hell yeah. Are you a Pakistani? Your Friend Dev271 (talk) 15:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Do you have an understanding. Bro it aint about old or new. Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Thanks for joining Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:05, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Sadly it died due to a general lack of players (Ottomans and Denmark were the only active ones at the end).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:34, November 14, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:34, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:12, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I just posted my starting turn early.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:22, November 20, 2016 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:13, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:13, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered WorldEdit My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 02:57, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 The implasubility The main implausiblity is Belgium raising a 500,000 strong army. Belgium's population at the time was a bit over 10,000. That would require a north korea like draft to acomplish that 50,000 is a much more plausible number. Although, you could raise 500,000 congolese allies who oppose BBZ I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps